warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Squirrelflight
Eu's Random Thought I was laying in bed thinking (ok, that was irrelevent, but) you know how Leafpool was named after Leafstar and possibly Spottedleaf? Well, could Squirrelflight have been named after Birdflight? I mean, Leafpool was named after a FQ character, so what's to say Squirrelflight wasn't? Meh, just thought I'd point this out. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 16:57, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Squirrelflight was named because of her bushy tail. It says that in the Epilogue of Firestar's Quest --Aurorablaze 20:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I think EU means that Bird''flight'' and Squirrel''flight'' have a name in common. Birdflight and Cloudstar were mates with kits, and when SkyClan was forced out of the forest, she stayed behind with her kits in ThunderClan. Since Squirrels dont fly... and Firestar saw this in a dream, he could have been sympathetic to Birdflight in the end when naming Squirrelpaw, Squirrelflight. ---User:ilikeyarn 16:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Well acually, Squirrels don't really fly, but you know when they're climbing trees? They'll from one branch to another. It really does look like they're flying. And also, there is a type of Squirrel that don't fly, but when they leap they really do glide for a minute or two in the air. That could have been where they got the flight ''part of her name. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 06:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC) OMG i love squirrelflight she is my fav. plus leafpool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Squirrelflight's Foot Who added the white front paw part? I don't remember reading anything about that. Please tell me if I'm wrong! --Amberleaf 00:24, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Some anonip. I honestly don't remember it either. [[User:Eulalia459678|'''Eu]](Talk! ) 13:04, 8 May 2008 (UTC) It was mentioned in Midnight that Squirrelflight had a white front paw.---Nbbgirl61596 02:07, 21 May 2008 (UTC)Nbbgirl61596 02:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I just noticed that.Forvever I thought she was a cat looking like Firestar,then today I find out she has a white paw!I'm gonna see if it notes anywhere that she has a white paw. REFFRENCES AND CITATIONS FTW --JayfeatherSheikah 01:32, 9 September 2008 (UTC) It says on page 87 of Midnight, "Squirrelflight scraped the earth with her one white paw." --Rabbitdash 15:57, December 5, 2009 -.- Squirrel''flight''? In Midnight? ♪ Ba ♫ 01:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Rabbitdash just made a typo. He's got it word for word otherwise [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ANOTHER STUPID CONFLICT WITH DISCRIPTION THIS IS THE THIRD TIME! OK and my friend and I are still checking... Well, another conflict. SQUIRRELFLIGHT IS A TABBY IN THE ILLUSTRATION IN CATS OF THE CLANS!! In the discription of her in the beginning of Outcast she is fully orange, not a tabby. I HAVE WASTED ENOUGH TIME LOOKING UP WIKI PAGES, I AM NOW JUST GOING TO LIST THE REST OF THE CATS WE HAVE FOUND IN THE CATS OF THE CLANS THAT CONFLICT. ALL OF THE THINGS WITH ** AROUND THEM IS WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE ILLUSTRATION IN CATS OF THE CLANS THAT DOES NOT GO WITH THE DESCRIPTION IN THE BEGINNING OF THE BOOKS. HERE THEY ARE: Ashfur *he has no stripes in real life! just dark flecks* Onestar *he is not supposed 2 b orange. HE IS BROWN!* Hollypaw *she sometimes appears to have blue eyes Dx* Heatherpaw *she no have purple eyes. she have blue in real life. she appears to be orange. there is supposed to be no white on her* Leopardstar *she appears to be orange, she also has stripes on her face. SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE -GOLD WITH SPOTS!* Stormfur *he no have red eyes. HE HAS AMBER IN REAL LIFE* Mothwing *SHE DOESN'T HAVE DAPPLES ON HER, SHE IS SUPPOSED TO! SHE HAS STRIPES INSTEAD!!!* Princess *she is orange in the stupid book. ORANGE!!!! she is supposed to be brown with white paws and chest...* Greystripe *HE HAS FRICKIN GREEN EYES IN THE PICTURE! He is supposed 2 have yellow!* Boulder *Appears to be bluish as well as he doesn't have stripes in real life* Littlecloud *can be mistaken as orange* Crowfeather *he has amber eyes in the picture Dx* Teller Of Pointed Stones *other conflicting sources. online and in the beginning of books it is stated that he is a tabby, but there is information that shows that he is grey. very confusing...* Silverstream *Is way too blue* Ones that have been listed on their pages -- Scourge *HE IS BROWN! AND NOW I AM CONFUSING MYSELF CAUSE I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS THE BOTTOM CAT AND APPARENTLY THAT IS BONE Dx* Millie *look at her talk page* OK THAT IS THE END OF THE LIST. I AM GOING TO CONTACT ONE OF THE AUTHORS. ANYONE HAVE THE FASTEST WAY TO DO IT? --Nightwing8 03:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :*slowly steps away* Well, probably the fastest way would be to go to Kate's newly revamped site, and use the new contact form. Then, if that fails, try the Ask Erin section on the official site. Good luck :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 12:43, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, Scourge is NOT brown, look closwly in good light, he's black and his face is cover in blood. This got me for a while too. ~ Sparklemoon 13:56, 25 June 2008 (UTC) He still likes brown to me o.o what IS the revamped site Dx --Nightwing8 16:27, 25 June 2008 (UTC) nvm found the site... --Nightwing8 16:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, calm down. Wayne probably made mistakes. He doesn't know exactly what the cats look like. I doubt he even reads to books! --Cheetahflight 00:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) People make mistakes Nightwing! My StarClan! ♥AppleDapple♥ 00:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Nightwing, it's ok. If the mistakes are that bad PCA will change them. Relax. Please. Before you kill us all.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Calm down, Artimas is right. No swearing please. And, it's not our fault is it? And, this isn;t disscussing the article so you might as well take it somewhere else. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]]Happy Valentines! 02:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Watch the caps Nightwing. Snickers★I like to poke things with a stick 23:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) There's no such thing as a ginger cat. All non-tabby ginger cats still have ghost markings. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 00:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Mothwing Mothwing does have a dappled pelt they mention it in I think one of the last new prophecies--Dawnfire Sunrise Cliff 12:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) No she doesn't. and why is Mothwing's talk on Squirrel's page...? User:MosspathOfSkyClan Nightwing was upset about the cats not looking right and mothwing was mentioned.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree wit Mosspath and half Artimas Hunter. I know Mothwing was mentioned, but was it neccesary to put this section here???? Willowpool 04:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, it was not. Please take this someplace else. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 20:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) kits Is lionblaze hollyleaf and jayfeathers mother and father squrrilflight and brackenclaw Yes Squirrelflight does have one white paw it is mentioned in the new prophercy series. And no their parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather. no i can prove she does not have one white paw! if u dont belive me then get out u r fricken cats of the clans book and look up squirrelflight and u will find that she has NO do u hear me? NO white paw! OMG calm down people! Yall are starting to scare me, please calm down. Squirrelflight does ahave a white paw, revealed in Midnight. Ginger cats are tabbys!! Okay? No need to use words like frickin and yell and scream over a few typos in the book. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 19:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) THANK U HAWKFIRE!!!!!!! *sigh with relief* maybe now ppl will stop shouting and using bad word. -''Sunnyfrost'' Also, it seems that Brambleclaw dumped her in Sunrise. Shouldn't we list Brambleclaw as her former mate in the article now? Tangletalon 04:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) We have no proof that she and Brambleclaw are not mates anymore. So it shouldn't be anywhere in the article.--Dragonfrost 17:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi, i know this isn`t the right spot for me to say this but Squirellflight dosen`t have a family tree. Please bring that to thought. -- 13:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Unknown Person-- 13:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) umm, in The Sight doesn't it say that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are the three kit's parents? Their definetely not Leafpool's kits. Right? --Rainnose 07:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the Spoiler for whoever hasn't read the last PO3 books but they are Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) yea just read Long Shadows today. library took long enough :) thanks anyway --Rainnose 15:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Rainnose Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are no longer mates. In TFA, I think it was Lionblaze, mentioned that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw hardly or don't even talk to each other anymore, and they try to avoid each other the best they can. Color of Pelt In Midnight, Cinderpelt says "No, I think it more likely means Squirrelpaw. She has a flame-colored pelt like you after all". Doesn't this mean that she is not ginger, but flame-colored like her father??? No. Ginger is a paleish orange, and flame-colored is a darker orange. She is a dark ginger she-cat, which is the same as flame-colored. Understand now? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 20:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Gah, her pixel needs shading.--Mousetalon 22:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, someone should fix that. I would, but I don't have an acount, not to mention I'm not a part of the Character Art project. Her pixel has shading; I can see it from here without even enlarging it. [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It never says she's red! Why is she ''red? ''Shouldn't she be like familiar pelt to Firestar?? Sorry but I'm confused here... Willowpool 04:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree. She does look '''very red--'Nightshine'Ü 05:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Red=Dark Ginger ppl. And she is familier to Firestar because Firestar has a ginger pelt, and Squirrelflight has one too, only her pelt is darker.-''Sunnyfrost'' !!!! OMG who erased the family tree I made?? It took forever to make!!!! WHY did they erase it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It might not have been correct. Tangletalon 04:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Did you put down that her kits are the POT? User:MosspathOfSkyClan Apprentice When was it revealed that Rosepetal was her apprentice? I read the sneak peek but didn't see anything about it... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 13:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It was, yes. or was it....... No, it was Rosepetal. Yeah, Rosepetal was her apprentice, it mentions in The Fourth Apprentice Dappleclaw 18:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw I don't have anything to add.-'Sunnyfrost' In The Fourth Apprentice I found out something about her in a blurb for The Fourth Apprentice. Should I include it, or wait for the book to come out? -sonicx3- 14:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) YES! YES YES YES YES! -Nightpaw Squirrelflights kit pixel looks a lot different to her aprentice and warrior pixel. Should this pixel be changed. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 13:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Torn Ear An unregistered user added that Squirrelflight had a torn ear, and gave a cite. I looked at it, and, in page 13 of Sunset, as the cite says, "Her dark ginger fur was matted with blood and the tip of one ear was torn." Does that mean she has a torn ear? Should it be included? Batwing ♥ 00:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure torn ears don't heal so I think we should keep it. Like Goldenflower, Tigerclaw/star, and Whitestorm all got torn ears when they were younger and they all had torn ears to the end of theur days.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Mate Are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw going to be mates again 22:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Probably not. But some people are thinking that Brambleclaw dies and forgives Squirrelflight when he does. Willowpool 04:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I would die if Brambleclaw dies!!--'NightshineÜ 05:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Me 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-''Sunnyfrost'' Lolz :P [[User:Willowpool16|'''Willow]][[User talk:Willowpool16|'''-pool']] 01:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes they will! Remember the vision of the starry pawprints! Helixtalk 19:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Queen? Shouldn't her template have her as a queen? She was listed a queen in the allegiances of The Sight--'NightshineÜ 05:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know but she was a quen for like, few weeks or something and then she does warrior duties... It was almost as if she wasn't a queen at all!! [[User:Willowpool16|'''Willow]][[User talk:Willowpool16|'''-pool']] 01:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Technically, she was never even a queen. Technically. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 20:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) But, she was said to be a queen in the allegiances--Nightshine'{' 04:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Millie Millie was mentioned in Omen of the Stars The Fourth Apprentice, but she isn't in the alligences! Did anyone else notice this besides me? -Sunnyfrost 17:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Sunnyfrost ''17:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Sunnyfrost This should be moved to a page for Millie not Squirrelflight. By the way It was a typo. Snickers20 20:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry.... :( But i don't know how to get rid of it. Or is it permanent?-Sunnyfrost 17:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ''Sunnyfrost ''17:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No just weell press Backspace =( =| =) Snickers★I like to poke things with a stick 23:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC)